


Malia

by nayrria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Post-Break Up, Pre-Relationship, Software Developer!Derek Hale, Stiles travelling to europe to forget, Writer!Stiles Stilinski, a bit of angst
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: Malia egy település Krétán. Stiles odautazik, de már Malia nélkül."Csak a barátok voltak rajta: Scott, Kira, Lydia, Isaac. Az exek nem. Nekik is volt helyük: ők voltak az üres lyukak a parafán."
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Malia

**Author's Note:**

> Anonim Meme áprilisi klisébingójára (utazás idegenekkel klisére)

Stiles nem szeretett egyedül utazni.

Oké, nem szeretett egyedül lenni. Ha lehetett, inkább kiment kajálni a barátaival, vagy videocsetelt velük, míg mindnyájan a saját asztaluknál vacsoráztak. A legtöbb hétvégét telezsúfolta programokkal, hogy a lehető legkevesebb ideig kelljen néznie a fényképeket a faliújságon.

Fő helyen, a kanapéval szemben.

Csak a barátok voltak rajta: Scott, Kira, Lydia, Isaac. Az exek nem. Nekik is volt helyük: ők voltak az üres lyukak a parafán.

A repülőn felhozta magát a teljes Marvel-univerzumból. Zsongott a feje a sok névtől, alternatív jövőtől és csillogós kavicstól, amivel világokat lehet uralni.

El fogja felejteni a szakítást, és ahogy hazaér Krétáról Beacon Hillsbe az írói válság is el fog múlni. Végül is ezért nem hozott laptopot, nem?

Hogy ne írjon. Ne is próbálkozzon.

Szigorú volt, és tollat sem hozott magával. Remélhetőleg a szálláson sem lesz íróeszköz, vagy papírfecni. Semmi olyasmi, ami megzavarhatná és megkísérthetné. Csak a telefonja, de azt megpróbálja csak fotózásra használni. Meg arra, hogy naponta egyszer felhívja az apját.

A kisvárost Maliának hívták. Stiles elfintorodott, amikor lefoglalta kettejüknek az utat, akkor valószínűleg még nevettek is rajta, aztán Malia elment, és a repülőjegy bekerült a fiókba.

Scott szólt rá, hogy menjen el. azaz nemcsak ő, hanem Lydia, Isaac és Kira is, és még megkérték Stiles apját is, hogy győzze meg a fiát.

Stiles nem akart vitatkozni, és úgy gondolta, hogy hátha jó lesz kicsit máshol lenni. Még sosem volt az Atlanti-óceán másik oldalán, szóval biztosan izgalmas lesz.

Egyedül is.

Stiles fotózott: rózsaszín hibiszkuszt, élénkkék zsalut, árnyékban hűsölő, lusta macskákat. Sétált a szálláshoz, ami valahol a tengerparton volt, de ráért, nem? Végül is ez a lényege a nyaralásnak.

Egy nagydarab, fekete-fehér macska nyávogott rá a kerítés tetejéről.

Stiles megállt, lefényképezte a macskát. Szépen mutatott a felhőtlen, türkiz égbolt előtt.

Találomra csatangolt, és a harmadik sarok után találkozott egy fekete-fehér macskával. Egy kerítésen. Ugyanazzal a macskával?

Stiles a saját macskáját sem ismerte volna fel hátulról, nemhogy azt, amivel öt perce találkozott, de azért gyanakodott.

Megnyitotta a telefonján a térképet, de a görög betűktől összerezzent. Olyan volt, mintha hirtelen nem tudna olvasni, pedig Stiles otthon igenis sok időt töltött az ábécé elsajátításával, és azt tervezte, hogy a repülőn gyakorolni fog, de aztán a Marvel elvonta a figyelmét, pedig azok a filmek igazából nem is voltak annyira jók.

– Segíthetek? – kérdezte egy magas, sötéthajú férfi, aki lehetett helyi is, de lehetett ugyanolyan turista, mint ő. Angolul kérdezett, akcentus nélkül. Azaz inkább beazonosíthatatlan akcentussal.

Stiles megmutatta a szállásfoglalós oldalról a kinyomtatott, és többször összegyűrt visszaigazolást.

– A régi városrészben van – mondta az idegen. – Jó messzire keveredtél.

Stiles megdörzsölte a szemét. Éhes volt. Szomjas, és a repülőn ivott utoljára kávét.

– Ezt én is észrevettem – mordult az idegenre. A férfi felvonta a szemöldökét. Szép volt a szeme. – Ne haragudj, csak kicsit rosszul viselem ezt az egészet.

– A görög betűket? Nem csodálom, nekem is kellett egy kis idő, míg ráéreztem, de hamar belejössz ám.

– Nem. Vagyis nem tudom – felelte Stiles. Az egészet, de ezt mégsem öntheti rá egy idegenre.

A férfi azonban bólintott. Összefonta a mellkasa előtt a kezét, és Stiles szerint igazán kár volt eltakarni azt a felsőtestet, amin feszült a póló, de cserébe gyönyörködhetett a karizmokban, és ez elfoglalta.

Égett a szeme a fáradtságtól.

Rohadt időeltolódás! Mintha megint tegnap lenne, és a tegnap egy rossz nap volt.

Az idegent Dereknek hívták, és még beszélt vele azután, hogy Stiles ráförmedt, megígérte, hogy elviszi a szállásra a kikötő mögé, de ahhoz ragaszkodott, hogy erre csak akkor kerülhet sor, ha előbb esznek valamit.

– Szörnyű, bár csak tiszteletbeli, helyi lennék, ha nem mutatnám meg a kedvenc helyem.

Felmerült benne, hogy csak be akarja cserkészni, de korgott a gyomra, és fel tudta volna kortyolni az Égei-tengert, ha nem lett volna sós, így hagyta, hogy Derek egy kékasztalos, virágokkal körbeültetett tavernához vezesse, és végigajánlja az étlapot.

Megtudta, hogy Derek a szülei halála után költözött el az Államokból. Szoftverfejlesztő. Először utazni akart, aztán valahogy a szigeten ragadt, mert elvarázsolta a hajnal a tengerparton. Kiderült, hogy van három macskája (Minósz, Daidalosz és Szkülla), akik miatt Derek feladta a porszívózást.

A tenger felől sós illatot hozott a szél.

Fűszeres, grillezett halat, salátát, feta sajtot ettek, bort ittak. Stiles sokat nevetett, és csak akkor eszmélt fel, hogy már késő van, amikor a felszolgáló mécsest hozott az asztalukra.

– Mennem kell – mondta Stiles. – Tizenegyig lehet elfoglalni a szállást.

Nem mozdult.

– Ha szeretnéd, holnap folytathatjuk.

– Szeretném – felelte Stiles, és a szíve úgy élt, úgy vert, mint még Malia előtt.


End file.
